RFLP analysis has been shown to have tremendous implications for both the diagnosis of genetic tendencies for human disease and for applications to plant the capacity of what is primarily a research technology. A replacement technology is desired that is faster, cheaper, and with a higher throughput but yet at the same time yields comparable information. NPI has developed a PCR-based approach which appears to satisfy many of these criteria. This process delivers information as to the DNA sequence variability between individuals at specific loci which can then be used analogously to RFLP results. Reduction to practice requires that a better understanding of amplification kinetics be developed, exact conditions for sequence discrimination be further refined, and implementation of a capture-signal strategy is essential to remove the necessity for radioactive labels and gel analysis. The resulting process should require less than a day for completion, be cheaper by ten-fold over conventional less analysis, and facilitate the analysis of several loci for many samples, all in a laboratory with personnel much less sophisticated than now required.